Snow White Queen
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Edward's finally bit Bella. He's not too happy, though. Songfic, Snow White Queen by Evanescence.


_**Stoplight, lock the door**_

_**Don't look back**_

_**Undress in the dark**_

_**And hide from you**_

_**All of you**_

I felt horrible. Yes, I had decided it was for the best, but still. I had condemned her. Condemned Bella to hell. I had bit her. Now she was withering in pain. I wasn't prepared for this, I couldn't bear to watch. So here I was. Hiding in my room. Like a filthy coward.

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me**_

_**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**No one ever**_

Though it had been over a year since she had decided she wanted to turn into a vampire, I still couldn't believe it. Even now, when it was actually happening. Since then, always somewhere in the back of my mind, her words echoed. And even after she found out my beliefs on it, about us vampires having lost our souls, even then she hadn't cared! Bella was so stubborn…

_**You belong to me**_

_**My Snow White Queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**_

In a few days, she would be like us. Like me. Like Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme…oh no. And Jacob and his gang would be coming. Once they found out…not that we would be able to stay here in Forks anyway. Her screams downstairs reached my ears and I winced. Why had I done that? Put her in so much pain…I didn't want this, her to become immortal…I just wanted to be with her.

_**Wake up in a dream**_

_**Frozen fear**_

_**All your hands on me**_

_**I can't scream**_

_**I can't scream**_

That night, I woke, panting and sweating. If I hadn't had as much self-control as I did, I would've wakened screaming bloody murder. Not even in sleep could I escape the image or the sounds of Bella's pain. In my dreams, she was begging me to stop this. Not that the real Bella ever would. She had been clutching me, my hair, my chest, my clothes…begging…

_Oh, Bella…_ I thought desperately, smothering my face in my pillow._What have I done?_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me**_

_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep**_

_**I don't sleep**_

I knew she loved me, wanted me, needed me. I knew that. I knew she would do anything to be with me forever…even lose her soul. I knew that as well as I knew I loved her. But…with an agitated, tortured sigh, I flung myself around onto my back, trying desperately to ignore the cries of pain coming from downstairs.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My Snow White Queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**_

_Stop screaming!_ my conscience bellowed down to Bella. _Stop screaming, stop crying, stop! You're just making this harder!_ _Soon you'll get your wish, you idiot, so stop acting like the world is going to end!_ I pulled the large quilt over my head, fighting furiously against the threatening tears. _I love you…_

_**I can't save your life**_

_**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting**_

_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides**_

It was too late to go back now. I couldn't save her. No matter how much I wished I could. Just laying here, listening, hiding, waiting…I was going to lose my sanity very soon. I could see Bella smiling in my mind's eye, triumphant, and scowled. It was just like her. To be so smug. A piercing shriek sliced through the air and my world snapped cleanly in two.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My Snow White Queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**_

With a growl, I sprinted down the stairs and halted abruptly by Bella's side. Esme looked up at me, surprised. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting me to come near Bella in this state. I pushed her out of the way, kneeling by Bella's twitching figure. I took the shaking hand in mine and spoke.

"Bella," I hissed. "Bella listen to me. You are mine. I claim you. We can't go back on this now, so let's just get through this. In a few days, you'll be like us, Bella. I know you know this and I know this is what you want. I understand that. No, actually, I don't. I just…" I shook my head. "The point is, please. Stop. Stop this…its torture. I know, somewhere inside of you, there is that stubbornness that will stump anyone and anything…including this. All I want, all I need, Bella, is you. Just sleep. Sleep. I know you can."

I waited breathlessly, feeling Esme and know the others' eyes boring into my back. After a small eternity, Bella's tremors softened. She let out a small gasp, her eyes opening for a brief second. In that brief second, they locked with mine and I grinned. Then they closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

"That's my Bella," I whispered.

_A/N: I realize Edward can't sleep, but I tweaked that to make it work better with the song._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
